Mémoires d'un concierge
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Alors que je m'apprête à quitter définitivement Poudlard pour une retraite bien méritée, mes souvenirs se tournent vers les pires saligauds qu'il m'ait été donné l'occasion de rencontrer : Fred et George Weasley.


Assis sur mon vieux fauteuil, je regarde les murs du petit bureau que j'ai occupé pendant des années d'un air ravi. Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois que je le vois. Enfin je prends ma retraite. Il était temps, je vous le dis. J'ai franchement passé l'âge de courir dans tout le château après tous ces sales morveux qui n'ont pas d'autre but dans la vie que celui de me rendre chèvre. Ma chère Miss Teigne m'a quitté depuis quelques années déjà, et la force d'affronter les gamins et la volonté de sévir parmi eux s'en sont allées avec elle. Aujourd'hui je quitte Poudlard, définitivement, et surtout sans regret. Je pense aller vivre dans le conté de Canbria. C'est joli. C'est calme. Moyenne d'âge supérieure à 30 ans. Merci Merlin.

J'ai passé quarante ans de ma vie à Poudlard en tant que concierge. Jamais en tant qu'élève. Cracmol, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens comme moi. Je crois que c'est pour ça que tous les gosses du collège me détestaient. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, parce que je le leur rendais plutôt bien, je dois l'avouer. Merlin que je les hais, ces sales petits rats qui passent leur temps à courir dans les couloirs la nuit et à mettre de la boue partout sur les sols fraichement nettoyés ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'en aurais accroché un certain nombre dans les cachots. La discipline physique, il n'y a que ça qui marche avec les chiens. Mais non, à part quelques exceptions, les différents directeurs qui ont officié à Poudlard pendant que j'y ai travaillé n'ont jamais voulu me laisser faire. Et pourtant…

Je soupire bruyamment en posant mes yeux sur le petit meuble en bois où j'ai, pendant des années, consciencieusement conservé le détail de toutes les retenues que j'ai données dans ma carrière, parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais vraiment aimé m'occuper à ma façon d'un gros paquet des morveux que j'ai dû supporter pendant ces quarante ans. Mon regard est aussitôt attiré par le tiroir qui est intégralement et spécialement dédié aux jumeaux Weasley. Même quinze ans après qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard, les fiches les concernant sont toujours ici, pour me rappeler qu'il y a une justice…

Je tends la main et tire la poignée du tiroir. Je choisis une fiche au hasard, et je peux lire sur le parchemin jauni, « Punition donnée le vendredi 27 janvier 1995 : cinq heures de retenue samedi 28 dans l'après-midi avec le professeur McGonagall. » Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire encore ce jour-là, ces deux monstres ? « Cause : ont modifié tous les noms et exploits gravés sur les médailles de la salle des Trophées. » Je m'en souviens bien, de ça… J'avais été parfaitement incapable de remettre les choses dans l'ordre, c'est le professeur Sinistra qui l'avait fait avec l'air le plus dédaigneux qu'il soit, comme si elle m'avait reproché d'être Cracmol… Quelle cruche celle-là !

Je prends une autre fiche. Elle indique « Punition donnée le jeudi 6 octobre 1994 : trois heures de retenue le soir même avec moi. Cause : ont déversé du pus de Bubobulbe non dilué devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. » Ah oui, je me souviens de ça… Un crétin de troisième année qui se promenait pieds nus dans le couloir a passé trois heures à l'infirmerie après avoir marché dedans… Ils étaient vraiment tous plus débiles les uns que les autres, ces sales gosses.

La troisième fiche que j'attrape au hasard parle d'une autre punition, datant du 8 décembre 1993. Ces deux sales rats de Weasley et leur copain Lee Jordan ont passé quatre heures à récurer les chaudrons pour les potions en punition d'un lancer de Bombabouses dans les salles de cours du professeur Snape. Lui au moins, quand il était directeur, les punitions étaient exemplaires, même si en réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui tirait les ficelles. Je m'en fichais un peu, à vrai dire. Tant que les demeurés de cette école étaient punis, c'était le plus important.

La quatrième fiche est surement la pire. La punition est exemplaire : quatre semaines de retenue avec Snape tous les soirs de la semaine, en mars 1993. Il faut dire que les méfaits me concernaient, directement. J'ai beau chercher, je crois que c'est le pire des souvenirs de ma carrière de concierge de l'école Poudlard (avec, surement, les quelques mois qui ont vu ma tendre et jolie Miss Teigne pétrifiée…). J'ai encore mal à la tête, et aussi un peu honte, quand je pense à ce que Fred et George Weasley m'avaient fait subir ce jour là.

C'était un jour de mars, donc, et les couloirs du château étaient glaciaux. Les couloirs du château sont toujours glaciaux en mars. Est-ce qu'un jour, un directeur se rendra compte que le concierge passe plus de temps dans les couloirs que dans les salles et se décidera enfin à les chauffer ? J'en doute largement. Qui s'occuperait de savoir ce que peut ressentir un concierge, hein ? Sans nous, l'école ne tournerait pas rond, tout serait toujours sale et toujours en panne, et pourtant, personne ne pense à simplement chauffer les couloirs. Bande d'ingrats.

Je retournais à mon bureau après avoir nettoyé la salle de Métamorphose (comme si cette vieille chouette de McGonagall n'avait pas pu faire disparaitre les plumes et les poils qui trainaient partout, ah celle-là, je l'aurais bien envoyée à Tombouctou une paire de fois !), et je vis que la porte était ouverte, ce qui était tout sauf normal : je mets toujours un point d'honneur à fermer la porte de mon bureau, puisqu'il s'agit de l'un de mes deux seuls espaces de vie personnels. Et en effet, en entrant dans la pièce et en allumant la lampe à huile posée sur le petit tabouret à l'entrée, je découvris un spectacle abominable.

Mon bureau avait été mis sans dessus-dessous. Les papiers d'ordinaire savamment rangés sur mon bureau et dans mes nombreux tiroirs avaient été éparpillés partout, les livres avaient été sauvagement jetés au sol, les plumes et encriers avaient été enchantés et se livraient à une course folle tout autour de la pièce, tachant de noir les murs, sols et plafonds, le mobilier avait été purement et simplement détruit, et les quelques tableaux qui auraient dû trôner sur les murs de la pièce avaient été ensevelis sous mon bureau cassé. Il n'aurait manqué qu'un feu pour faire de cette scène une vision apocalyptique.

Je crus d'abord que cet affront était l'œuvre de Peeves. Tout ce qui arrivait de mauvais dans ma vie à l'école avait toujours de près ou de loin un rapport avec ce maudit esprit frappeur. Mais je découvris vite qu'il n'en était rien. En effet, alors que je me précipitais dans la Grande Salle où je savais que je trouverais le Directeur Dumbledore, je découvris, en même temps que la véritable identité des coupables de ce crime, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas contenté de mettre mon bureau à sac. Ils avaient poussé la « plaisanterie » encore plus loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Il ne me fallut en effet pas plus de deux secondes pour reconnaitre ce que Fred et George Weasley s'appliquaient à faire flotter dans les airs, devant la porte de la Grande Salle, comme étant mes caleçons préférés. Ils me virent arriver, à bout de souffle et surement très rouge à cause de ma course, et ils échangèrent un sourire et un regard sadiques avant de s'esclaffer bruyamment à mes dépends. Les sales monstres. Mais le pire était encore à venir : quand l'un des deux se mit à faire léviter ma collection personnelle de broderies, j'eus véritablement envie de les tuer de mes propres mains. Personne ne devait savoir que je faisais de la broderie, jamais. Les fleurs, les petits oiseaux, les chatons, les soleils et les chevaux en fil coloré devaient rester mon petit secret. Comment voulez-vous que je maintienne un semblant d'ordre dans un collège où tous les élèves me détestaient déjà s'ils apprenaient en plus que mon péché mignon, c'était la broderie ?

Je me précipitai alors vers les jumeaux Weasley avec un hurlement de rage. Mais les scélérats étaient alertes, et l'un d'entre eux me jeta un maléfice d'entrave. Cela ne m'empêcha cependant pas de crier une fois encore quand je les entendis se mettre à lire les cours de la formule Vitmagic qui étaient normalement soigneusement rangée dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau. Les ordures ! Ils osaient ! Mais qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter une chose pareille ?

Comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées, l'un d'entre eux expliqua :

— On est désolés, mais on a perdu un pari, et vous faire tourner en bourrique était notre gage.

— Mais en fait, tout bien réfléchi, on est pas désolés.

— Pas du tout, même.

— On a bien conscience que ce qu'on fait là, c'est assez méchant, mais ça l'est surement moins que vous.

— Vous l'avez un peu cherché, quand on y pense.

— Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, vous serez plus sympa, qui sait.

Laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. Ma haine pour les jumeaux Weasley, pourtant déjà haute, ne fit que s'intensifier avec cet épisode, et quand le professeur Snape était venu m'aider et avait infligé une première série de retenues aux deux vermines, j'en avais rajouté une seconde, afin de leur signifier tout le dégoût qu'ils m'inspiraient. Non pas qu'ils en aient eu quelque chose à faire, pensez-vous. Ils se croyaient un peu trop au-dessus des lois, ces deux là.

Mais il y a une justice. Je vais bientôt prendre ma retraite et ne plus jamais avoir à me soucier de rien. George Weasley a encore des années de travail devant lui, et il se peut que je vienne faire des scandales dans sa boutique. Comme ça. Juste pour le plaisir. Et histoire de lui rappeler que moi, je ne suis pas mort. Pas comme son frère.


End file.
